Craving the Warmth
by Kurenai Tenshi
Summary: He was cold and the blanket was useless. My first drabble ever. NaruSasu or SasuNaru? You tell me, I leave it for you to judge. :winks: 550 words.


**Disclaimer: **you know that it's not mine

**Summary: **He was cold and the blanket was useless. My first drabble ever. NaruSasu or SasuNaru? You tell me, I leave it for you to judge. :winks: 550 words.

**Author's Note: **shounen-ai.Beware of fluffiness, and... OOCness::grins:: Un-beta and English isn't my first language. So expect for misspelling and wrong grammar.

Damn... I failed to upload this story even until last night! This morning I try again, and Thank God I made it! It starts tp piss me off.

Well, Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Craving the Warmth**

He suddenly awoke into a dark bedroom. The air was actually quite warm, but he felt the chill creeping on him. He sensed something wasn't right. The right side of his bed was cold. It lost the warmness it should possess. He shivered; his right had curled into a fist as he tried to keep his composure.

Instinctively he went to the kitchen. And there he was; his source, _the only source_, of warmth. The blonde was wearing an orange tank top and blue cargo pants. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame as his obsidian eyes watched how the trained muscles on his lover's broad shoulder and back shifted along with the blonde's fluid movement, whatever the blonde was doing right now (not that he cared, anyway). As always, the blonde was radiating boundless amount of warmth along with every single breath he took. It happen so natural, something that only he could do without even a single effort.

Watching the blonde's back and sensing the radiating warmth remotely were no longer enough for him. He crossed the distance between them. He encircled his arms around the still-oblivious blonde's waist and drew him closer to his body.

The blonde was surprised at the sudden assault. "I thought you're still sleeping."

The raven didn't say anything. He just nuzzled further to crook of the other's neck and buried his face into the golden bangs.

"I never knew you're such a huggy bear." He taunted, amusement tinted his tone. They enjoy every physical contact they shared, but the raven wasn't a cuddling type of person. There was no response. He put his hands on the arms that encircled his waist. Soon, the other's hands grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers. "What is it?" He asked softly. He didn't get an immediate answer.

Instead of answering his lover, the raven tightened his hug and took a very deep breath, savoring the other's scent, inhaling it like it was oxygen. He was absorbing every single vibes radiated by his lover with every single cells of his body by leaning, if possible, even closer. He needed to fight away the coldness.

The blonde smiled when he felt the other's breaths caressed his skin.

"I'm cold." He finally murmured to the blonde's neck.

The blonde's eyebrows curled up into a frown. "What about the blanket? You kick it again?"

"The blanket is no use." His answer still muffled as he didn't even lifted up his head for even a millimeter.

The blonde smiled at his lover response. "So, you need a human furnace?" He asked teasingly. And he chuckled as he got a disapproving grunt as an answer. "Feeling better already?" He asked affectionately, his hands lightly caressed the other's. He felt a faint nod brushed against his neck. "You want something to eat?" A shake of the head. "Hot chocolate?" Another shake of the head.

"Just stay like this for a while." The deep voice whispered.

Three years living in the snake pit, even tough that was his own choice, left too many coldness inside him. No, not only those three years. It was crawling into his soul ever since his brother wiped out their entire clan. All he wanted right now was to engulf himself with his lover's radiant warmth.

**The End**

Oh.My.God. I just write a drabble! faints in disbelief

Uhmm... I tried to picture that their relationship is much deeper than just physical. That's why Sasuke grunted disapprovingly when Naruto called himself a human furnace. Well, I hope I made it clear enough.

Since I never write a drabble before, I was confused how I should end this story properly. That's the hardest part of writing it. So, it'd be awesome if you leave a review. 'Coz I need to know if I've done everything okay.

Oh yeah, it's not a sequel from 'The Rainbow Betrays Me No More', even tough I did write this after I'm done writing 'The Rainbow Betrays Me No More'. But if you want to think that this one is a continuation from the previous story, it won't do any harm.

Thank you for reading the story (review, please...). I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
